millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Hvem vil være millionær?
''Hvem vil være millionær? ''is a Danish game show that is based off on the British version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Premiered on September 9, 1999. Hosted by Hans Pilgaard. Lifelines In show three lifelines used: * 50:50 (halvtreds-halvtreds) * Phone-a-Friend (Ring til en ven) * Ask the Audience (Spørg publikum) Seasons * Season 1 (9 episodes, September 9, 1999 - October 27, 1999) * Season 2 (20 episodes, March 17, 2000 - May 26, 2000) * Season 3 (6 episodes, September 20, 2000 - October 13, 2000) * Season 4 (17 episodes, January 22, 2001 - April 9, 2001) * Season 5 (13 episodes, September 5, 2001 - November 26, 2001) * Season 6 (13 episodes, March 4, 2002 - July 1, 2002) * Season 7 (11 episodes, September 2, 2002 - November 11, 2002) * Season 8 (13 episodes, March 3, 2003 - May 26, 2003) * Season 9 (10 episodes, September 1, 2003 - November 3, 2003) * Season 10 (13 episodes, February 2, 2004 - May 12, 2004) * Season 11 (14 episodes, August 30, 2004 - January 21, 2005) * Season 12 (12 episodes, February 7, 2005 - April 25, 2005) * Season 13 (12 episodes, August 29, 2005 - November 14, 2005) * Season 14 (9 episodes, August 19, 2006 - October 12, 2006) * Season 15 (18 episodes, February 15, 2007 - August 20, 2007) * Season 16 (16 episodes, August 23, 2007 - December 29, 2007) * Season 17 (22 episodes, January 10, 2008 - July 21, 2008) * Season 18 (14 episodes, August 18, 2008 - December 22, 2008) * Season 19 (January 19, 2009 - April 20, 2009) * Season 20 (August 17, 2009 - November 9, 2009) * Season 21 (January 11, 2010 - March 15, 2010) * Season 22 (September 6, 2010 - December 20, 2010) * Season 23 (January 3, 2011 - April 25, 2011) * Season 24 (August 29, 2011 - December 26, 2011) * Season 25 (19 episodes, February 13, 2012 - June 4, 2012) * Season 26 (27 episodes, August 13, 2012 - April 3, 2013) * Season 27 (8 episodes, April 5, 2013 - May 31, 2013) * Season 28 (18 episodes, August 19, 2013 - February 14, 2014) * Season 29 (8 episodes, February 17, 2014 - May 12, 2014) * Season 30 (19 episodes, September 15, 2014 - May 24, 2015) * Season 31 (8 episodes, October 18, 2015 - January 3, 2016) * Season 32 (11 episodes, March 6, 2016 - May 22, 2016) * Season 33 (8 episodes, October 23, 2016 - April 30, 2017) * Season 34 (? episodes, October 2017 - ??.??.2018) In total, for 30 seasons, 387 episodes aired. For 33 seasons, 425 episodes aired. Money Trees The bold numbers are guaranteed sums. Top Prize winners * Søren Brøndum Laursen - Kr 1,000,000 (October 13, 2001) * Anders and Peter Lund Madsens - Kr 1,000,000 (September 17, 2002) * Signe Svendsen and Søren Sko - Kr 1,000,000 (January 1, 2004) * Søren Gudbrand and Lis Gudbrand - Kr 1,000,000 (March 21, 2005) * Claus Højbak and Bertel Haarder - Kr 1,000,000 (October 3, 2005) * Peter, Helle and Alexander - Kr 1,000,000 (October 15, 2007) * Julie, Ulrik and Sia - Kr 1,000,000 (November 4, 2007) * Joachim, Lukkas and Daniel - Kr 1,000,000 (March 15, 2008) * Simon Ron Dalsgaard, Emil Aleksej Belinson and Marcus Heinrich Abrahamsen - Kr 1,000,000 (May 9, 2008) * Mogens Lykketoft and Martin Krasnik - Kr 1,000,000 (October 11, 2010) * Jon Mikkel Hansen and Lars Ole Jørgensen - Kr 1,000,000 (March 12, 2012) * Charlotte Bircow and Lasse Rimmer - Kr 2,000,000 (October 22, 2012) * Bjarke Refslund and Thure Kjær - Kr 1,000,000 (April 19, 2013) * Morten Resen and Ellen Nybo - Kr 1,000,000 (September 30, 2013) * Anders and Peter Lund Madsens - Kr 1,000,000 (October 28, 2013) * Daniel Paske and Jasmin Sharzad - Kr 1,000,000 (March 3, 2015) * Søren Pilmark and Henrik Koefoed - Kr 1,000,000 (March 6, 2016) * Tommy Kenter and Lise Baastrup - Kr 1,000,000 (May 8, 2016) Top Prize losers * Jesper Steinmetz and Rasmus Tantholdt - Kr 50,000 (November 5, 2012) (15th question wrong) (lost Kr 450,000) * Nikolaj Hübbe and Alexander Kølpin - Kr 50,000 (March 17, 2014) (15th question wrong) (lost Kr 450,000) Biggest winners KR 500,000 winners * Anders Hejgaard (1999-2000) * Jøns Dalum (2001) * Eyvind Malchow-Møller (October 15-22, 2001) * Svend Eskildsen (October 20, 2003) * Peter Hesselberg Jensen (2004) * Mads Theodorsen (April 5, 2004) * Peter and Tove (September 17, 2007) * Thomas and Jytte (October 15, 2008) * Mette and Jens (February 9, 2009) * Thure Lindhardt and Rasmus Hammerich (March 28, 2015) * Charlotte and Younas (December 1, 2015) KR 250,000 winners * Rie Hansen (October 13, 2000) * Ask and Embla (2006) * Ole Pedersen (August 30, 2007) * Henrik and Susanne (October 8, 2008) * Helena Møller and Rune Vestermark (2012) * Jakob and Frederik Brask (2012) * Steffen Madsen Pedersen and Camilla Thomsen (2012) * Lars Jacobsen og Mathias Zanka Jørgensen (2012) * Malene and Hassan (February 2014) * Mette Horn and Trine Appel (2015) * Stéphanie Surrugue and Divya Das (2015) Other winners KR 125,000 winners * Eitan Cederquist (April 2007) * René Langdahl Jørgensen (May 17, 2007) * Michael Robdrup (September 6, 2007) * Søs and Molly (February 23, 2009) * Thomas Ernst and Andreas Jessen (2012) * Nikolaj and Helle Lyngsø (2012) * Chirstine Møller Jensen and Asta Pil Heltborg (2016) KR 75,000 winners * Kirsten, Rikke and Laura (20??) * Clara Bahamondes and Vigga Bros (November 2012) KR 50,000 winners * Jes Dorph and Niels Brinch (November 10, 2008) * Steen and Morten Ankerdal (November 10, 2008) * Szhirley and Silas (February 2, 2009) * Laura Drasbæk and Claus Riis Østergaard (2012) * Stina Resting-Jeppesen and Kasper Thisted Binder (2012) * Kristina Søborg Hansen and Lone Sanco Hansen (2012) * Tore Heimann and Frederik Poppelvig (2012) * Brian Lykke and Troels Malling (2012) * Mette and Lasse (2012) * Glenn and Astrid Marie Karstensen (2012) * Joachim Boldsen and Joakim Ingversen (2012) * Swoosh (Nicoline and ?) (2012) * Ulla Terkelsen and Allan Silberbrandts (2012) * Geo and Carsten Bang (October 8, 2012) * Jesper Steinmetz and Rasmus Tantholdt (November 5, 2012) * Laura Buhl and Lukas Thorsteinsson (November 2012) * Nikolaj Hübbe and Alexander Kølpin (March 17, 2014) * Hella Joof and Nikolaj Koppel (May 10, 2015) * Martin Brygmann and Rasmus Botoft (2015) * Lina Rafn and Signe Molde (2015) * Mikael Kamber and Eskild Ebbesen (2015) * Henrik Sørensen and Morten Fogh (2017) * Niels Deppe and Kasper Villumsen (2017) * Joachim Paustian Sløk and Morten Koch Larsen (November 26, 2017) * Zusanna and Martin Christensen (November 26, 2017) KR 32,000 winners * Karen-Lise Mynster and Pilou Asbæk (2012) * Bodil and Astrid Uldall-Hansen (2012) KR 20,000 winners * Steen Thoustrup (1999) KR 5,000 winners * Ulrik Wilbek and Peter Bredsdorff-Larsen (2012) * Ashley and Mikkel (2012) * Julie Haas and Line Voss (2012) * Kamilla Mariager and Simone Lindholdt Ravn (2012) * Preben Kristensen and Kenneth M. Christensen (September 22, 2014) * Sara Hjalager and Johanne Tolstrup (2017) KR 2,000 winners * Jan Byriel (September 9, 1999) Biggest losers * Jes Dorph and Niels Brinch - Kr 50,000 (November 10, 2008) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) * Steen and Morten Ankerdal - Kr 50,000 (November 10, 2008) (14th question wrong) (lost Kr 200,000) * Szhirley and Silas - Kr 50,000 (February 2, 2009) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) * Kristina Søborg Hansen and Lone Sanco Hansen - Kr 50,000 (2012) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) * Laura Drasbæk and Claus Riis Østergaard - Kr 50,000 (2012) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) * Brian Lykke and Troels Malling - Kr 50,000 (2012) (14th question wrong) (lost Kr 200,000) * Joachim Boldsen and Joakim Ingversen - Kr 50,000 (2012) (14th question wrong) (lost Kr 200,000) * Swoosh (Nicoline and ?) - Kr 50,000 (2012) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) * Hella Joof and Nikolaj Koppel - Kr 50,000 (2015) (14th question wrong) (lost Kr 200,000) * Lina Rafn and Signe Molde - Kr 50,000 (2015) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) * Mikael Kamber and Eskild Ebbesen - Kr 50,000 (2015) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) * Joachim Paustian Sløk and Morten Koch Larsen - Kr 50,000 (November 26, 2017) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) Kr 0 winners * Thomas and Michael (2005) (5th question wrong) * USO and Niarn (?) (4th question wrong) * Anders Breinholt and Michael Meyerheim (?) (5th question wrong) * Anders Breinholt and Søren Malling (?) (5th question wrong) * Ulrik Wilbek and Peter Bredsdorff-Larsen (?) (5th question wrong) * Rasmus Botoft and Bodil Jørgensen (?) (5th question wrong) * Anne-Grethe Bjarup Riis and Michael Olesen (?) (5th question wrong) * Morten Westh (August 23, 2007) (?) * Joakim Ingversen (2011) (1st question wrong) * Jesper Steinmetz and Rasmus Tantholdt (October 28, 2012) (4th question wrong) Kr ? winners * Be there Nowhere (Mark and ?) (Kr 12,000) (2012) Trivia * First winner in Denmark is Jan Byriel, who won Kr 2,000. * Anders and Peter Lund Madsens (on September 17, 2002 and October 28, 2013 appeared) is contestants only, who won Top Prize twice. * On October 12 and 19, 2009, 10th Anniversary Special episodes aired. * After 27 seasons (until August 12, 2013) 348 episodes aired. There are currently 30 seasons, and 387 shows have been shown (As of November 13, 2014). In total, 215 of 387 episodes hosted by Hans Pilgaard. * In November 2014, the website www.sondagsavisen.dk was voted for the best show. 17% voted for Hvem vil være millionær?, because of what it became the leader, overtaking even the world-famous X Factor (8%). * According to TV 2, the program has had over one million viewers 161 times. Category:Article stubs Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions